The Dark Side
by Slytherin Erudite
Summary: When Gabriel takes an angel blade to the heart what happens to him? Does his existence end or does he go and take a trip to where his brother was banished to all those millenniums ago?
1. The Dark Side

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open. His head ached and body burned from the inside out. His skin felt as though it were melting off, as if he in a fire pit or oven. The ringing in his ears deafened him and he had to take a moment to clear his head. He looked to the sky, or lack thereof, and squinted hard, trying to make out the constellations that Lucifer had taught him all those centuries ago. He finally gave up when he realized that what he was looking at was neither stars nor the sky at all, but darkness. The kind that suffocates you and invades your head, you deepest secrets. The kind that makes your greatest fears come to life.

When the earsplitting mosquito tone finally receded he was bombarded with the sounds of screaming souls. They all chanted the same cry for help. His heart leapt into his throat and his pulse quickened. He swiveled his head left and right searching for the crying persons but all he saw was the red hot flames of a burning fire. He lifted his arms and saw not a burn on him. His body looked exactly the same from when he last remembered.  
Suddenly his memory came back to him in a flash. He remembered helping the Winchesters fight off the apocalypse. "That's where I am… In the middle of the apocalypse." Gabriel said clenching his jaw and rolling his eyes in pure anger. **_The two bull-headed Winchesters must have not taken my advice and accepted their fate. Accepted being the true vessels._** The angrier he got, the less pain he felt. He felt years of hatred and suffering from the hands of his siblings rise up and over take him. Soon, he had manifested so much fury that he was able to stand.

Lucifer. Michael. Heaven? A sudden realization hit Gabriel like a ton of bricks. He reached hesitantly behind him and ran his hands up his back. The familiar spot in the middle where his wings always were felt normal, like he had never been an angel. Gabriel's head swam and he fell to the ground in a heap. **_If I'm not an angel, then what am I? What am I to do with my existence?_**Gabriel thought, his body going numb.

"Oh save the waterworks. Nobody has time for that here. We have all got business to attend to," A voice called, strong with an English accent.  
"I… I don't understand. Where is 'here'? I have no business anywhere except Heaven." Gabriel moaned. He closed his eyes and willed it to be a bad dream. That he'd wake up eventually.  
"Oh you're in Hell. And you ought to see the King, he has a job for you," Crowley replied stepping into Gabriel's ring of fire.  
"Lucifer has business for me? Why would HE care what I do?" Gabriel's fury returned to him.  
"Oh you don't know yet?" Crowley toyed, "You're a demon, Gabriel."


	2. The Offer

The days since Gabriel had become a demon were full of sorrow. The hours dragged on and he could feel his tough resolve slipping away. He longed to have his grace and wings and the power to be the God of Mischief once more. His existence was spent making sure the apocalypse was still on schedule. He was forced to complete his brothers' 'Apocalyptic Checks and Balances'. Gabriel made sure Death was still on his leash, that the angels were still no closer to putting Lucifer back in his cage. All from the deep dark depths of Hell.

Every day Crowley would come to him and offer him a more 'grounded' job. He was asked every day to hunt the Winchesters. Without fail, Gabriel would look Crowley in the eyes and deny. Gabriel, though now a despicable creation of his brother, still kept the same morals he had as an Angel. Though not always the correct ones, still they were morals. The longer he spent down there the more, though, he could feel his body weaken. He needed sunlight, his body craved it.

Gabriel had finished that day making sure that nothing stood in the way of the rising apocalypse when Crowley came to him. "You already know my answer. I don't see why you continue to ask me," Gabriel said his annoyance painted on his face. "Oh it's not an offer today, Gabe, it's an order," Crowley smirked at Gabriel's stunned expression, "The order was just sent out and since you were the last to see the two, you're our man for the job." Gabriel felt his heart leap. He was going to get out. He was going to leave the darkness. He could not help keeping a smile off of his face.

"See. I knew you had it in you. Hell has really changed you hasn't it? I bet if I WOULD have asked you, you would've said yes. The darkness gets too much for them, see? They need the earth and the dirt under their toes." Crowley said circling Gabriel. "And to think you used to be and angel of the Lord."  
Gabriel's blissful fantasies were destroyed when he realized what he was being sent to do. He was going to have to kill Sam and Dean.


	3. Back on Earth

The sudden resonance of drizzling rain and soft winds echoed all around Gabriel. He snapped his head left and right and was met with towering trees and a thick canopy of leaves. Screaming birds and leaves rustling echoed all around him. The soft hum of insects filled his ears. Gabriel fell to his knees and raked his hands across the soft wet dirt. Of all the things he missed most about being in Hell, he missed Earth.

Gabriel lay in the dirt for what seemed like hours, taking in everything around him: the fresh air, the sounds of life, the quiet of nature. He never realized how much he loved the outdoors until he had spent months in a dark, dingy prison.

Gabriel eventually rose to his feet and shook the remaining water off. **_I don't want to be the chosen one._** Gabriel thought; his demeanor hardening. His shoulders stiffened and he felt anger rising within him. **_I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask to become a demon. And I certainly didn't ask to become my big bro's slave. _**In that moment, when Gabriel felt at his lowest, he realized that this must've been what Sam and Dean felt when they were told that their destinies were to be Michael and Lucifer's own personal Mercedes'.

Gabriel felt a rush of guilt flood over him like a tidal wave. He did exactly the same to the Winchesters as his brother was doing to him. "Oh Dean… Sam… I'm so sorry," Gabriel whispered, dropping his face into his hands. **_What are you doing, Gabriel? Crying over spilled milk? And to think you were an Archangel… _**Gabriel heard the voice of his brother, Michael fill his head. His conscience had always sounded like him, and now it was an even bigger reminder of what he'd lost.

"Let it go, Gabe, let it go…" He whispered. He started on his way out of the dense forest. "You do realize you're a demon, right?" A voice laughed mockingly from behind him. "Not now, Crowley. I'm _really _not in the mood…" Gabriel called, never breaking stride. "What I mean, is that you don't have to walk. You can go practically anywhere, just as you could as a… angel." Crowley said; his voice full of disgust at the word angel. Gabriel stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. "Of COURSE I can just poof, anywhere. I'm just like a dark little fairy!" Gabriel muttered, reprimanding himself. He imagined Sam and Dean, sitting in a hotel room looking over countless books. He imagined himself standing there with them, and took a step forward.

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the sight of Sam and Dean sitting awe-struck right where Gabriel had pictured them.

"Gabriel?"


	4. A Ferocious Reunion

"Gabriel?" Sam breathed his eyes widening. He stood and grasped Gabriel in a tight hug, slouching slightly to hold him. Gabriel was so taken aback that he stood there frozen, only reaching up hesitantly to pat Sam's back. He had never had a hug before. Especially not by someone he was _sent to murder. _

Sam released him and stepped back, shock still painted all over his face. Dean had sat there awestruck, staring in silence while the small reunion went on. "Gabe, where in God's name have you been?!" Gabriel's eyes flashed black instinctively at the name of God, and Sam stepped back in astonishment. "WOAH. YOU'RE A **_DEMON?!_**" Dean yelled, rising to his feet and stepping toward Gabriel. "Back off, Beevus, I didn't choose to be this way," Gabriel said defensively. "I just woke up one day in my big bro Lucifer's dungeon as a demon,"

Dean knitted his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. He face molded into one he gets when the gears begin turning in his head, an explanation formulating. He began pacing heavily, each step echoing through the dead silent hotel room. Sam rested his elbow on his bouncing knee and chewed his thumb, a nervous habit he had developed ever since he had stopped drinking Demon Blood.

"How did you find us anyway?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes cocking his head to the side, "Did _Crowley _have something to do with this?" The venom in his tone reverberated around the room causing Gabe and Dean to both flinch. "Calm down, Moose," Gabriel started waving his hands in an attempt to soothe the tension when Dean cut him off screaming, "THAT'S THE NICKNAME CROWLEY CALLS SAM, GABRIEL!"

Sam stood up, rising to his full 6 feet 5 inches, towering over both of them. His face contorted into pure rage and through gritted teeth he said, "What does **_Crowley _**want with me?" Gabriel felt his head fill with a deep fog and his cheeks and ears burned a bright fiery red.

The familiar sound of fluttering wings filled the expanse of the room and Castiel appeared next to Dean. His eyes immediately darted to Gabriel and he stepped back in shock, his feet falling out from under him. Dean instinctively reached down to catch him, hoisting back to a standing position before he hit the ground. "Cas, you okay?" Dean asked holding Cas in front of him. Castiel ignored him, staring instead at Gabriel whose eyebrows knitted together and his face twisted into agony. He could feel the pain of his brother seeing him in his heart, spreading throughout his body. "Gabriel… Wh-what happened…?" Cas asked his voice catching in his throat. Gabriel stared at the ground, tears welling in his eyes and escaping over the edge. He had never wanted his brothers to see him this way, as an abomination. As a demon.

"I never wanted… None of this should have ever happened," Gabriel whispered, hatred for his father and for Lucifer and Michael bubbling up like an active volcano. He became so overwhelmed that he whipped his head to face the ceiling and let out an ear-splitting shriek. His eyes blazed black and Sam, Dean, and Cas were all thrown to the ground.

**_"I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS. I DID NOT WANT TO BECOME A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY. I WAS AN ARCHANGEL!" _**Gabriel screamed, his voice shaking the room and tears streaming down his face in a never-ending current.

Even as a demon, he still had the power to feel.


	5. I was sent here to

"Gabriel," a deep voice boomed, echoing around and filling his ears. An ache exploded within his head spreading like cracks in a mirror, beginning at the nape all the way to his temples. Gabriel snapped his hands to his head and curled up in a fetal position, moaning in a low undertone. A pair of hands grasped him and lifted him onto one of the twin beds. His head lay down on the soft pillow, and jets of pain shot through him.

"What are we going to do, Cas?" Dean's voiced pierced his ears, causing them to ring and a moan to slip from his lips. "He seems to have fainted after he had his outburst. When he wailed he sent a shockwave out, and depleted himself of all his strength. He should be fine within a few hours," Castiel said all at once, his voice cracking.

Gabriel took a chance and squinted, opening his eyes barely and inch, a harsh light penetrating his eyes. "Turn off that light!" He whined moving his hand to cover his eyes. "Sammy, the lamp." Dean instructed. The light was expelled and the room was plunged into darkness.

**_This is your chance, nobody can see. You were told to get rid of them. So do so. _**Gabriel thought. His mind raced, and his conscience raged. The voice of Lucifer egged him on, encouraging him, while the voice of Michael told him to leave now. He had already betrayed his family; he didn't need to betray the Winchesters as well. The voice of Michael in his conscience was just as condescending as his actual brother.

"Stop… Telling me… What… To… Do…" Gabriel whispered between breaths. "Gabriel, nobody has spoken for several minutes," Castiel said, confusion encircling his words. "It's Michael… and Lucifer," Gabriel said through gritted teeth, venom dripping from his tone. "They're in my head. My conscience speaks in their voices."

"Woah, woah woah. You're telling me that you hear your brothers' voices in your head as you _conscience?"_ Dean said, throwing his hands in the air and walking away, ruffling his hair as he went. "This is too much for me…" He mumbled. "Why do you hear their voices, Gabriel? Why do you hear your conscience _right now? At this moment?" _Sam asked his tone swaying from worried to infuriated. "Because of why I was sent here," Gabriel spat out defiantly. This was **_definitely _**not how he wanted to do his job. "Why were you sent here?" Castiel roared.

"I was sent to kill the Winchesters," Gabriel said sitting up.

"Room for one more troubled soul?" A voice thick with an English accent laughed. "Oh, Gabriel, tsk tsk tsk. You have not done your job."


	6. The Key to the Cage

"Crowley..." Gabriel mumbled, narrowing his now black soulless eyes at him. "Oi! Gabe! Long time, no see? You should have finished already. Lucifer won't be happy with this." Crowley replied raising his arms in a grand gesture and smiled wide.

Dean took a battle stance and clenched his fists, his lips tightening into a thin white line. Sam reached behind him and soundlessly slid a sharp jagged knife from the back of his pants and held it just behind his thigh, out of sight. Castiel stood perfectly erect, and hung his hands at his sides looking bored, but only Gabriel could see his jaw was clenched and his muscles in his arms were pulled taut. Gabriel smiled to himself despite of everything; everyone still did the same thing in the face of a threat.

"I was actually _just_ getting to that," Gabriel said, standing from the bed and walking to stand next to Crowley. All eyes followed his careful and precise movements as he crossed the expanse of the room. "You see, I know that my brother's probably angry at me for drawing this out. But, _I_ _really don't care_." He whispered in Crowley's ear. "The way I see it though, is that, I can either allow Luci to continue to be a little tyrant, or I can shove him back in that damned cage of his!" He yelled, his eyes blazing black with fury.

"So that's what you want to do, huh?" Crowley said with a smug smile moving across his lips. "Well. Then you're going to need the rings of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. I understand that Sam and Dean have already gotten three, correct?" Dean nodded along with him, confusion painted clearly on his face, his eyebrows furrowing with concentration. "Well, I know where to find Death, as a matter of fact." Crowley finished, raising his eyebrows as if expecting joyous cheers and applause, but he was met with only silence.

"Well, Mr. High and Mighty if you know where Death is why don't you go and get his ring for us?" Dean said his tone ice cold. Sam smiled to himself and Castiel gazed at Dean, pride on his face. "W-well... You see it's not that easy," Crowley began his voice fumbling. "I see exactly how it is, Crowley. You know where Death is, but you are too afraid to retrieve the ring." Cas said, stepping in. His deep voice was alarmingly accusatory. "Remind me not to piss you off, Cas." Dean took a step back falling back into his place.

Crowley stood there looking defeated, when he finally said, "Alright! I will find the ring. And you will _owe me_ when I get it. I'm going to be the key to putting Lucifer back where he belongs!" And with that he was gone, only the faint smell of mold left to tell that he had been there.

"Well. I guess that means we're putting an end to the apocalypse!" Dean said clapping his hands together, "Better pack up." He began loading up their weaponry into their duffle bags, handling several for moments longer than others. "Dean. We can't just pack up and leave. We do not know where we are going and Lucifer isn't going to go back into his cage willingly. He'll need a push." Cas said his voice reverberating around the room.

"I'll gladly push him in as hard as I can." Gabe said raising his hand. "I hate that bastard probably more than anyone else in here. He _**killed **_me." Sam sat there twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. "I could always just say yes…" He said staring at the floor. "Sam, what do you mean, say yes?" Castiel asked his eyebrows furrowing. "Sam… No…" Dean whimpered, his eyes falling and his hands clenching.

"I can just let Lucifer in," Sam said standing up and looking Gabriel in his eyes. "I _am _supposed to play my part. Aren't I?"


	7. Angel vs Demon

The soft hum of Dean's snores reverberated around the small hotel room. Castiel lay next to Dean, one arm draped over him and their feet intertwined, and his breaths steady, despite the fact that he had no need for sleep. Quiet moans echoed from Sam's bed, and Gabriel knew he must be caught in a nightmare.

Gabe sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, chewing on his thumbnail. His knee nervously bounced and his head swarmed with possible ways to get Lucifer back into his cage. After Sam let the bomb drop that he could just let Lucifer in, Dean went on a rampage, nearly slaughtering Gabe for ever suggesting that he and Sam "play their parts". Cas was able to reason with him saying they "needed Gabriel to receive the key to Lucifer's cage", and talked Dean down from his murderous rage.

A bubble of anger swelled through Gabe as he thought of how he was merely being used. "My _whole life_ all I've ever been is a pawn…" He muttered to himself. "That's a lie, Gabriel," Castiel responded from Dean's bed, his profound voice strangely quiet. Gabriel jumped at his voice, his feet falling out from under him and slapping the floor with a loud crash. "Don't try to defend them, Castiel. Besides you wouldn't know, you always were God's favorite," Gabriel replied bitterly. Castiel slowly untangled himself from Dean and walked to stand in front of Gabe. "I believe we need to have a talk outside," He said wrenching his arm toward the door.

The cold Oregon air nipped at their exposed skin, but neither seemed to notice. "I do not see why you think that all of our brothers and sisters only used you. You are- I mean were an archangel, Gabriel. You were feared by many and respected by all. At least you were until you left…" Cas said, his tone icy. Gabriel clenched and unclenched his fists as he listened to Castiel rattle on. "You think I left **_voluntarily?! _**You think I **_chose _**to forsake my family and surrender being an **_ARCHANGEL _**to become a filthy atrocity?!" Gabriel exploded, rising onto his toes to scream in Castiel's face. His face contorted with rage and tears streamed down his face. "I **_never _**wanted this to happen, Castiel. And, yes, our family did walk all over me. I was constantly summoned to every beck and call! Someone couldn't figure out how to bring music into the world? OH BETTER CALL GABRIEL!" He ranted pacing the sidewalk.

Castiel stood there sheepishly, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes searching the light white of the snow-covered ground, "I never knew this was how you felt, Gabe. I'm sure our family didn't _mean_ to take advantage of you. They might have only needed your help, er, extremely often." Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't even, Cas. Nobody cared about how I feel! Not even you! You didn't care about _anything_ except serving a non-existent father. I learned _everything _I know from Lucifer, _he practically raised me." _Gabriel seethed. "**Don't you dare speak of our father that way, Gabriel. Do you hear me? He gave us life and without him we would be ****_nothing. He is the powerful and all-knowing._ He is more heroic, more reliable than you or your _precious Lucifer_ can ever be.**" Castiel stood inches from his face, his voice challenging. Gabriel gulped, but refused to back down. He felt sweat collect in his hands and his brain clouded over. **_What are you doing, Gabriel?!_**He thought. **_You NEED Castiel. No matter how many times you tell yourself you're completely independent, it's not_**_ true._ "Lucifer was nothing compared to God. He disobeyed and paid the price. He _deserves _to be shoved in his cage. **_Where he belongs._**" Cas said inching even closer, "You aren't having _second thoughts _about our plan are you, Gabriel?"

The sudden pounding of feet echoed throughout the desolate parking lot. "What is this about me needing to be in my cage again, Castiel? As I do recall, you also disobeyed. Do you not deserve to be shoved in there with me?" Cas's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, his battle stance failing him. Gabriel turned his head ever so slowly. "Lucifer," Castiel said, his voice suddenly hoarse. "OH and look here! Hello, Gabriel. Long time, no see. How's Hell treating you?" Lucifer laughed breaking into a wide smile. His vessel was deteriorating, small patches where he had begun to burn were present everywhere. "Now back to the matter at hand. I'm not going back in my cage."


	8. My Brother Needs Me

Gabriel stood there in the ankle-deep Oregon snow dead-panned. His entire face was slack and his body was frozen in shock. He hadn't expected to see Lucifer again; he had imagined the Winchester's taking care of the apocalypse and everyone going back to their business. A sudden realization hit him with such force he stepped back. He _wouldn't _be going back to his business. He wasn't a trickster anymore; he was a demon.

A crash sounded from inside the hotel room and a gun shot rang. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CAS?!" They heard Dean's deep voice bellow from inside. "I am out here, Dean…" Cas said still staring into Lucifer's cold blue eyes. A playful smile edged at the corner of Lucifer's mouth, giving him an even more arrogant look than usual, which was quite a stretch. "I'm going to get them out of here," Castiel said out of the corner of his mouth. Gabriel nodded ever so slightly.

Dean stumbled out of the hotel room door, an angel blade clutched in his hands. His eyes flicked to Lucifer and his emerald green eyes widened to the size of baseballs. The angel blade shook nearly imperceptibly and his jaw clenched. "Lucifer," He said through clenched teeth. "Ah Dean. Remember when we met in 2014? Ah yes good times, good times! But I'm not here for your brother, not yet. I'm here because I thought it was time I check out my new Demon Brother. And you all just _happened _to be here." Lucifer said very nonchalantly. Gabriel's eyes dropped to the ground. _He _had brought Lucifer here…

Castiel grasped Dean by the shoulder and dragged him forward. "You see, Lucifer, he's fine and well, and, erm, demonic. Now why don't you put an end to the apocalypse and we can all go home happy?" Cas said his pitch higher than normal, "Get your brother out here now. I'm taking you two away from here. I do not trust Lucifer for one second. He has never been honest in the past, he must have ulterior motives." Dean's pulse quickened and he felt as though he were in an airplane: his head light and his thoughts scrambled.

Lucifer stood with his arms crossed and a mischievous smile playing across his face. His gray-blue eyes flicked between Gabriel, Castiel, and Dean. "Gabriel! Look at you! You don't look a day older. Hmm, let's see if this trick still works. _CHRISTO!"_ He yelled, and a new patch of burnt flesh erupted on his forehead. Gabriel's muddled brown eyes instinctively flared black and he bared his teeth at him. Lucifer leaped with glee and clapped his hands together. "I'll never get over that…" He said finally calming down.

Gabriel's hands clenched and his fingernails dug into his palms. Cas's eyes flicked to Gabriel and his calm demeanor slipped. The door to the hotel room creaked open and all heads immediately turned. Dean's head fell in his hands and Sam stood there frozen. "I… uh… didn't know that the door was that loud," He said coming out and standing next to Cas and Dean. Lucifer beamed at him and lifted his arms. "Look who we have here! Sam! Still don't have an answer for me?" He winked and turned his attention back to Gabe, his eyes occasionally finding Sam.

Cas reached out and jerked Sam to the side, his body completely shaded by Sam's large physique. Suddenly the scenery melted away like rain falling down a window. Sam and Dean's stomachs turned and they felt a floating sensation. Their feet smacked against solid ground and they blinked in the sudden pitch darkness. "Cas?! SAMMY?!" Dean yelled, his tone sliding from anger to terror. A hand clapped on Dean's shoulder and he was pulled down to the ground. "I… that… wow… breathe…" Sam whispered in between gasps. Dean laughed and said, "Yeah, it takes a while to get used to it."

Cas stood in the deep darkness a few feet away and watched the brothers interact. They acted as though every moment they were not together should be spent searching for the other, or worrying uncontrollably. His heart swelled as he thought of Gabriel, whom he had left alone with Lucifer, whom he had left alone with the man who had _killed him._ He felt a surge of panic and his hands flew to his head. "What am I doing here?!" He whispered, "When my brother needs me?"


End file.
